Endless
by Ekoko
Summary: Rei and Max play DDR in an arcade, and really, what more could you want? (Tags: Crack pairing, Misleading summary, generally plotless entertainment...)


Short and pointless! Because really, what other kind of thing can I write?  
  
I'm sickly, so I'm writing. Papa already made me some chicken noodle soup. Bleck. huddles in blanket.  
  
I'm tired...  
  
It's KaiKyou, people, and that's a bit of a weird pairing. Get over it. Oh, and I'd wanted a bit of ReiMax, but it didn't show up. angst Blah. Spell checking a fanfic that uses Japanese names... More than half the errors are just the names that you have to add.

You know... KaiKyou is REALLY hard to write. You just can't imagine them interacting, can you? Not interacting and being in character! Hence the OOC-ness.

But this pairing needs more love, really.

* * *

Tuesday, July 27th, 2004  
6:17 PM

**Endless**

****   
  
Kai leaned against the black wall, feeling rather out of place in the black light lit arcade. Stupid black lights. They made his scarf glow a sort of neon blue purple, which drew more attention to him than he'd prefer. It wasn't too bad though. Blending in was like a skill, and he could've been wearing bright neon orange in broad daylight and no one would've seen him. (Not that he'd ever wear neon orange... Ever.)As a group of high school girls walked past, giggling about the 'cute little boy playing DDR,' Kai sunk back against the wall even more. The black lights made their summer uniform's short sleeves glow, like Kai's scarf, and he cursed the black lights again. They were the only lights_ in_ the arcade, save for the lights coming off of various video game machines.Idly, he wondered if the girls were referring to Rei or Max, when they spoke of the 'cute little boy playing DDR'. Rei tended to get more attention from girls than the rest, but Max was most definitely known for being cute. Personally, Kai thought Kyouju was cuter, being the complete image of a dorky little kid, awkward, shy, loyal, and under-appreciated, with thick glasses and an ever-constant laptop.Where was Kyouju anyway? He was the main reason they'd ended up here. Not, particularly, here, as in, the arcade, but here as in: The mall. Kyouju had needed more blank CDs, so he could burn all the data on his computer, lest it somehow get deleted. And, of course, Takao had practically forced them all into the arcade once he'd seen it.Not that any of them seemed to mind. Kyouju didn't object (did he ever, to Takao?), and Rei Max were having a fun time playing DDR. Endless mode. How long had they been playing? He watched them play for a while. The song was too fast, lyric-wise, so he had no idea what it was about, and suspected that it was in English anyway.They were getting good at that game, and it was actually kind of scary. On each of their sides of the screen, perfects and greats flashed again and again. Max's screen flashed a boo, and his combo of 304 disappeared. Kai heard a quiet 'oops,' and Rei murmured something to the blonde, before the song ended, and the screen turned orange with a 'Break Time! (press start to continue)'.There was a small exchange before Max flounced off to the vending machine, coming back with two sodas and chattering excitedly to Rei, who just nodded and added in something every now and then. They sat down on the dance-pads, probably tired from playing so long. After a few moments they stood again, setting their sodas next to the machine, and Rei leaned forward, pressing start and beginning the game again."It's amazing, isn't it?"Kai looked over, to where the voice had come from. Kyouju's voice, actually. And then, of course, realizing it was Kyouju, Kai looked down. Kyouju was looking up at him, with a vaguely expectant look. Or at least, Kai assumed he was looking at him. His head was tilted upwards and toward him, but Kyouju's hair was kind of in the way...Kai waited for Kyouju to explain what was amazing, kind of already knowing what it was."I mean," Kyouju started again after a while, sounding a little less confident than he had a second ago. "how long they've been playing. You'd think they'd be a little more tired than they are, or something."Kai snorted. "Their legs'll be sore during Hiromi's training tomorrow."Kyouju nodded. "Of course. I'm pretty sure they know that, though. Besides, I think it's good that they're getting some fun time." Kai just nodded and looked ahead, watching Rei and Max play. They were getting really good at that game. Both their combos were over 700. Max's was higher, but that was because Rei had lost his combo more recently.Both of their faces were red, though Rei's a darker shade. The high school girls from before were standing behind them, talking to each other about how cute Rei and Max were. Max was kind of used to that kind of thing, and mostly red from the exertion, but, as used to it as Rei should have been, he was always more embarrassed by that kind of thing.There was a low, quiet grumbling noise, and Kai pretended not to hear it, but looked at Kyouju out of the corner of his eyes. Kyouju was rubbing his stomach mournfully, but didn't say anything. After a few moments of internal debating:"Hungry?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.Kyouju's cheeks reddened - not that you could see it very well. Damn black lights... "I guess. We've been here for," a glance to the clock, "around two hours, and I usually eat around now.""You don't have to follow them around, you know." Kai said, pointedly."Actually... At this point I kind of do." Kyouju said, but there were no traces of wanting to win an argument. Simply facts. As always. Che. "I can't go buy food, 'cause I gave all my left-over money to Takao so that he could play." Kyouju pointed a thumb towards said Kinomiya, who was rejoicing about a point he'd just gotten. "And I don't want to interrupt their fun just because I'm hungry..." He was referring to Rei and Max."Shouldn't you be complaining to Takao?" Kai's voice was blank - bored."You asked! And I wasn't complaining.""Yeah, Whatever." As he spoke, Kai moved away from the wall and Kyouju, making his way towards Takao and, after a small conversation, he came back. Then walked past, and to the entrance. He paused in the entrance frame, though at this point it was both an entrance and an exit, and glanced over his shoulder. "Coming?""What?""You may not have any money left, but I do." Kai spoke with an impatient voice, but Kyouju knew that if he was really upset in any way he wouldn't have even bothered. "Now, are you coming or not?""Uh, yeah!" Kyouju pushed himself off the wall, trailing his hand on the rough white material. He paused by Kai's side, and after a few moments said "Thanks." quietly."Whatever. Where do you want to eat?" Kai still sounded annoyed and impatient. Not that he really was.Neither of them were particularly social butterflies, and it's easiest to be with someone you know.

* * *

"I know you..."


End file.
